


Microphone One shots

by GothPotion



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Also some jerefritz cause why not, Just one shots and aus lel, M/M, Trans hc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothPotion/pseuds/GothPotion
Summary: Mike is stubborn and phone guy is dying





	1. The Night We Met...Was Just Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is stubborn and phone guy is dying

Mike really hated his job with all his soul, he really did. All the stuff that went down in there was hella weird and paranormal, even for him. But tonight...tonight had something different in the air, something wicked perhaps? Who knew? Definitely not him, he didn't give a shit at all for his work.

Well thats not true, he gave a shit for someone who has been with him all this time,  giving him tips and making Mike feel...things: Phone guy or thats the nickname he gave him and even if he didnt knew him, he would do all the stuff in the world to see him safe or see him in person.

Little did he know thats was going to happen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mike stood in the small office, eyes focused in the red cellphone who just let out the most horrendous message he could imagine, leading him to belive that Phone guy is gone. Phone guy, a literal angel, who just was doing his job, got killed?? Impossible, he wont belive that so easily, he needed proof and that wasnt enough proof to please him. The question is: was he so goddamn stubborn to get out of his office , try to sneak around the killer animatrionics and see if Phone Guy was alive or even there???  
The answer was yes, he was so fucking stubborn to do all that.

Mike took a deep breath and checked the cameras quickly: none of the robots where near his location. He picked up his lantern,  his cellphone and tied his brown curly hair up, he then began to sneak slowly towards where phone guy told him to in his tape.

The brunette got inside the room and loocked the door quickly. There was loud mechanic footsteps right outside the door, all the way to the end of the hallway. Mike sighed with relief and started to search for Phone Guy

"Phones...dude! Are ya here?" He whispered. There was no answer.

Oh god oh god maybe he was late? Maybe he already died thanks to blood loss and this was a stupid idea and now he was going to die too!  
Mike searched around the room and inside the suits until he found him, inside a Foxy suit, which is kinda ironic if you think of it. The foxy mask slowly stared up to him and thats when he saw a couple of deep green eyes, full of tears and blood, and black short hair sticking out of it.

"Phone guy oh my fuckin' god" he got at his height. He was so relived to see him alive, it was a miracle "dont'cha worry! I-I'll help ya out wait!"

The brunette began to take out the pieces of the suit and the metalic cables cautiously, making sure to not hurt him in the process even if from time to time he whimpered in pain 

"Hell yeah! Im a fuckin rockstar" Mike whispered to himself and Phone guy chuckled back to him. "Heh that was quite funny wasnt it? Can you get up?"

Phone guy shaked his head.

Mike sighed "Fuckin great....plan b it seems" he proceeded to pick him up, just like a bride. Phone Guy whimpered, it hurt him so much.

Mike took a small look out the hallway and had 2 options : take the run for it or be really cautious. He, being a dumbass, took the run for it down the right hallway, probably calling the attention of the animatronics. He carefully put the older man in the chair, who gave him a sweet smile

"Tha-- aank-... y--ou" God, he sounded just like in the tapes, more tired and sore, but just like the tapes. Mike blushed hard, what was wrong with him? He was just like a teeb girl falling in love for the first time

" hey don't force your pretty voice, here , take this" Mike handed him a water bottle from which phone guy drank desperately from it. And then mike heard it: metallic doorsteps again, this time they where faster...Foxy was near. Mike ran to the left door and pressed the closing button , but it didn't work

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!" He looked desperate. They where so close of making out it alive but now they'll die. Unless he did the most stupid and reckles thing he has done in this entire night.

He jumped right in front of foxy, who didnt hesitate to bite his right arm, making mike scream of pain. It hurt like hell and it will hurt even more because foxy didnt stop there, oh no , he keep bitting Mikes right arm , filling his sharp teeth with blood. Mike was crying and screaming, and even there, he could hear phone guy screaming, trying to get up and help him. He  tried to put the red fox away until the clock pointed 6 am, making the fox automatically pull away and go back to his position. Mike looked around and the looked at his arm almost bitten to the bone. Thanks to the blood loss, everything started to get dizzy

"M-Mi--ke...g-get....up!!" Phone guy was screaming his name "p-ple---ase"

"P-Phone....Guy...." was the last thing he said before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSJWNSMK THIS TOOK TOO MUCH EFFORT LOOK AT IT


	2. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights go off, and stuff happens

Joshua looked around after the lights suddenly went out, trying to find Mike's comforting eyes. He hated when it was so dark out of the sudden after the suit incident, it made him nervous, like if any second the robots will pop out and take him again

" M-Mike uh...wh-where are you?" He tried the best to not seem scared.

" phones im here " Mike squeezed his hand "don't worry babe we'll--" somthing or someone stopped him with their cries, making Joshua cling onto his short boyfriend.

"Wh--whats t-that??" He could feel mikes hand running through his hair,  comforting him a little.

"Well thats my lil' darlin' !" 

"Oh?" Little darling? As in having a kid?! If he did, how did they look like? Who was the other parent? Will they like them? Why didnt Mike told him? Mike got up and walked to the hallway. After a while, he got back , tiny footsteps following close behind to the sofa, then Joshua felt some weight over him and the sobbing stopped 

"P-Papá?" The tiny voice said in spanish, but why? "Tengo miedo y-y-y-" he small hands grasped his shirt.  
Joshua suddenly felt a huge urge to protect them, so he wrapped his arms around them. He could feel how the little kid relaxed a bit  and huged him back. He picked up his phone and gave it to them

"H-here! I uh h-have games in h-here!" He turned it on , giving him a small chance to see them. She was little girl! She looked just like like mike, but her hair was kind of spiked up to the sides. Her small eyes were watery but a big smile on her face. Her small hands took the cellphone and scrolled through it, giggling with happiness 

Yep, its official, she was his kid now.

" Phones, this is gabriela,  my daughter" Mike said, from somewhere in the darkness.

"S-shes so... a-adorable! Uh w-why would you tell me about h-her?" Joshua stroked her hair softly

"Normaly, people tend to fuckin leave after they know i have a kid. They always say its not you its me, bitch just fuckin' say you aint ready to date a fatass like me who has a kid and is hella poor, ill get it! No need to pity me." somehow, Joshua felt the sadness on Mikes eyes "...also i uh waited so you wouldn't run through the door at any possible second"

Joshua stayed quiet.

"Anyways! I found some candles and ill light them up, so at least we can see shit" Mike chuckled, starting to light them up and Joshua looked at him. How did he do that? Laugh like the words out of his mouth didnt meant anything? He had some issues to work through, but he'll would gladly help him to be more accepting of himself.

Mike sat on the floor, right in front of Joshua and Gabriela, and stroked her hair 

"Estas bien morenita?" He asked, in a soft manner. Gabriela nodded, and gave him a smile "Que bueno. Este es Joshua, mi novio, del que te hable"

Gabriela looked up at the taller man " el es bonito como me dijiste! Me cae bien"

Joshua chuckled "Im- uh- im lost. W-what are y-you guys saying?"

"Ah! Well she said you are friendly and really cute. Her words , not mine i swear" He answered, smiling right after.

"Oh! W-Well um...shes c-cute too" Joshua smiled and looked at the little girl " do y-you uh..want to b-build a fort?" Gabriela squeaked in excitement and got up quickly, maybe she knew what he was saying?  
 Either way, they built their own pillow fort, it wasnt that big, but the intention matters. Mike joined in too! They played loads of kids games, to keep Gabriela happy.

About an hour and a half later, she felt asleep. Mike placed her in a small bundle of pillows and kissed her forehead while Joshua stroked her hair. They both layed in the floor, a little bit away from Gabriela, and cuddled together. The silence was really good , until Joshua broke it

" i uh- i would n-never leave y-you"

"What?" Mike looked confused 

"A-About the-uh the stuff you s-said,a-bout your partners uh l-leaving after they k-knew about g-gabriela" Joshua looked at him " y-you are a uh wonderful h-human b-being and uh... I'll always b-be grateful f-for our r-relationship even i-if we broke u-up a-and, for me, you'll uh always be t-the best boyfriend i ha-"

With no warning, Mike grabbed his cheeks, and kissed him slowly and then pulled out

The blush on Joshuas cheeks was really noticeable "W-what was that f-for?" He chuckled a bit.

"Well i love you, that's one of the reasons. Second of all , that was really sweet of you, right now i just needed someone to be there for me yknow? you are...literally an angel who felt from the sky! I still can't believe you are with me" Mike held him close, while Joshua rested his head on Mike's shoulder " and uh...im really happy you want to continue our relationship. Sorry if i doubted you a bit Phones"

" I-Its fine, i also l-love you  a lot" Joshua hugged him " l-lets uh sleep now, m-maybe the energy will return b-by 3 or 4 a.m"

"It usually comes by 11 a.m next day...if you still here by then-"

"I-I'll definitely be here" He closed his eyes "p-powerless or not, you are uh a-all the energy i n-need"

Mike opened his eyes and snorted "that was so fuckin corny oh my god-" Joshua laughed a bit,  and felt asleep.   
In the dark, he'll always be safe if Mike was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is....something i guess


	3. Lovebites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike is a jerk and phone guy doesnt want to be known as A Pillow Prince lel

"M-Mike oh m-my god" The older man said, after looking himself in the mirror, actually, looking at the dark hickeys on his neck and all his body, mainly his neck though "t-these are t-too dark! W-what the h-heck?!"

Mike chuckled as he hugged him from behind "what 'bout 'em? If my shitty memory doesnt fails, you where the one who begged for 'em. See I'll show ya-"

"P-Please don't " it was too late anyways.

"Ooooh mikey! P-please! B-Bite me h-harder, m-mark me d-down as yoooours~" the brunette said, trying to mimick the older man's voice. Joshua blushed as he heard the almost accurate representation of his voice, he quickly covered his face and groaned loudly

"W-Why uh are y-you like this? I-I don't e-even sound l-like that!" He slowly took off his hands out of his face and fixed his tie "E-Everyone will s-see these!"

" Aw c'mon phone babe! You sound excatly like that im not exaggeratin' " Mike stood on his tiptoes and kissed the back of Joshuas neck. " Whats even the problem that people see my lovebites, huh?" Joshua turned around and looked down at his boyfriend, face still red from the embarrassment. 

"W-Well first of all uh i-i don't want people t-to ...y-you know..."

"Dont want them to know that Joshua "perfect manager that is all smiles and talk" Hiu Li , 6'6 feet tall and beefy as hell is submissive as fuck?" Joshua looked at the floor and mike smiled a bit " its fine babe, no one will know! Only me, you, my neighboors and your neighboors, cause boooooy you moan hella loud"

Joshua fake punched his boyfriend on the arm while pouting " M-Mike! This is s-serious! All our co-workers w-will see your lovebites a-and i w-will die of embarrassment, a-and i cant handle i-it!"

"Dude calm down it aint that hard, just wear a scarf, no one will notice" 

"W-Well its kinda uh c-chilly outside and its cold o-on the p-pizzeria...so you have a point" Joshua smiled " s-sorry for exaggerating stuff i-i just...uh get m-my mind into the wrong s-situation..." 

"Its fine you dork" Mike hugged his boyfried as hard as he could and Joshua hugged him back

"M-Mikey?"

"Yes phones?" The brunnette looked up at him

"P-please put some g-gosh darn c-clothes on." They both laughed a bit, Mike put on a boxer and gave his boyfriend a scarf and a kiss on the cheek as he went to work.

There was no complaints about the hickeys that day.


	4. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are just married what the hell you think would happend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both trans AND its my first time writting smut so pwease downt stweppy

It was around 3 am, the night of their wedding when they both finally reached their suite. Thy have just thrown one of the best wedding parties they have ever seen, sharing a joyous day with family and friends and now it was time to relax, all by themselves. They quickly threw their jackets to the sofa and sat on the bed . The brunette took his now husband, left hand and kissed the finger which had the gold ring, making the black haired man giggle.

"W-What are you uh d-doing?" Joshua asked with a smile curved on his lips

" nothin'...just a small kiss on the scar...and the ring of course.." Mike looked at him , holding his hand tightly.  " i still cant belive we are both alive and married! Like...all the stuff we went through?-"

"I-It seems uh out of a n-bightmare yes i k-know! B-But right now? I-Its a d-dream come t-true" the older man said followed by a soft yawn.

Mike smiled at him kissing the scar on his nose " i love you" he said before kissing another scar on his face, then another,  and another one... He kept kissing each of the scars on his face and neck undoing his husband tie and vest, laying him down the white and soft sheets, covered in roses and getting on top of him" god I love you so much ... you are a wonderful human being..."

Joshua smiled, a slight blush on his face " i l-love you t-too mi-oh g-gosh~" he let out a fainted moan after Mike bit his chest " k-keep going..." His husband kisses and bites , followed by little i love you's, went down on his torso until it reached his waist. After a few failed tries , Mike managed to take Joshuas pants off and kissed his crotch over the thin red fabric, making him moan louder this time. Mike's hands started to touch Joshuas crotch over the fabric, teasing him more , while Joshua grip tightens up on the sheets, whimpering like crazy.

God Mike loved that sound

"Oh phones you sound so lovely!~ i never get tired of your sounds,  i never will" Mike whispered on his direction, a smirk on his lips. His hands took the boxer off and started to kiss joshuas pussy lips

"O-Oh gosh M-Mike!~" Joshua moaned loudly, arching his back a little. He could feel Mike's tounge moving inside him and two of his fingers going in and out, making him feel like his floating .From time to time, he would bite his inner thighs and his fingers would play inside him even quicker. Right now, his grip in the sheets was the only thing that kept the older man in this reality. Suddenly, the younger man pulled away, making him whimper in reply

"W-Why d-did you stop?? I-I was uh e-enjoying it it!" Joshua managed to softly say after he came down from his high, making Mike laugh while he was taking his button up shirt off. The brunette walked away and a couple of seconds later, he came back with a strapon that was lubed up. The blush on Joshuas cheeks became deeper and his legs weakened a bit 

"Now..." Mike crawled on the bed , all the way towards him. When he was close enough, he kissed him with loads of passion,  tounge slipping in Joshuas mouth, making him moan and cling onto him, arms wrapped around his neck.

"G-Gosh mike...i uh l-love you s-so much" Joshua managed to say before kissing him back " I-Im so happy t-to spend the rest of m-my life with y-you"

" thats so sweet honey i love ya too" Mike spread his husbands legs and put the tip inside him, making Joshua bite his lower lip. Then, he began to thrust in slow yet rough , with a smirk on his face after he saw joshua wrap his legs around his waist.

"GOSH M-MIKE! AH~" the feeling of the strap made him feel so good, arching his back and tighting his grip even more, scratching Mike's back on the process. After a few seconds, their bodies fused into one, mikes thrusts where faster and faster while Joshuas moans and the call of his lovers name where louder and the little bites he left on Mikes shoulders made him groan in reply. Neither of them wanted it to end, but after a while,  the older man came with a cry, closely followed by the younger mans little toy and himself, thanks to the friction he went through. Mike pulled out and Joshua quickly felt on the bed, exhausted and panting, trying to get down from his high. His husband took off the strap on, turned the lights off and laid besides him, stroking his short black hair softly.

"You did wonderful honey" mike exclaimed, kissing Joshuas face multiple times.

"Hmm...y-you did uh b-better than I d-did..." Joshua said as he hold him close and snuggled onto his chest. "Im s-so tired...a-and yet! W-we have t-to get up early a-and pack for the honeymoon , f-find a babysistter f-for gabs and-" Mike pressed a finger onto his lips. 

"Dont get stressed" he said, eyes closing slowly " we'll be fine ...so just relax and... enjoy the rest of our first night as husbands"  
Joshua looked at him.Husbands...such a nice and pretty word.They where husbands,  they're not going to separete, they'll stay together like they have done since the begining.

"I l-love you" Joshua kissed his chest.

"I love ya too babe" 

They both finally felt asleep, wrapped in eachothers arms.


	5. Hellish Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua has a nightmare and starts crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for abuse! Be careful yall.

_One...two...three...four..._

Tears streamed down Joshuas face as the cold blade sink on his back multiple times, screams for help came out of his mouth. He should be used to it by now, but it hurt too much to even like it.

"Shut up." The other person slamed his face against the metal table " thats what you get for misbehaving, slut. You really think im that dumb huh?"

"Im s-so sorry m-maxwell i-i-" another slash on his right arm made him scream again.

"No more fucking excuses! You are mine and ONLY mine." Maxwell ran the sharp blade through Joshuas back, until he reached his pants. In some quick movements , Joshuas pants where on the floor " and ill fucking prove that"

The black haired man whimpered after feeling his sharp teeth sink into his shoulder until blood came out. "N-No! S-stop stop s-stop! Y-you are h-hurting me!" But the begging was ignored, making the other man chuckle. 

"NO!" Joshua screamed and quickly sat on the bed , tears going down his face and looked around the room. It all was a nightmare, a horrible and scaring nightmare, he was safe at his home, all alone...

"Phones?! Babe you ok?" He wasnt alone, Mike was in the bathroom, he was there with him. Joshua tried his best to sound stable, no sing of shakiness on his voice and no tears on his face. After all, he was the older one in the relationship, he needed to act his age.

"Y-Yeah ! I-Im uh fine! Haha d-dont w-worry..." There was no answer and the hurried footsteps came fast towards him, it seems his voice wasnt convincing enough for Mike. In almost no time, Mike's arms where warped around Joshua, giving him small kisses on his face and petting his hair softly. The older man started to sob against his lover shoulder , then broke down crying.

"There there...im here baby" his voice was low and smooth, like a lullaby. "Wanna talk 'bout what happened?"

"I-I had a n-nightmare s-s-sweetheart..." the older man managed to say between tears. "I-I was s-so s-scared"

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" Mike asked him, a pint of worry on his words.

"N-No...im n-not ready y-yet, im s-sorry" Joshua quickly answered. What if mike got mad at him  for not telling? Will he leave and never come back?

"I understand. Whenever ya ready, tell me bout it" Mike ran his hand on Joshuas back, and started to whisper sweet and reassuring words, making the older man fall asleep quickly. He was more relaxed than when he woke up and Mike was there, just beside him. The nightmares will be there , maxwell will still lurk the back of his mind, trying to "mark him as his property" and he'll wake up , with lanic and tears on his eyes. But Mike will always be there for him, giving him beautiful words to calm down.

He'll be fine, in some near future, he'll be fine, not even thinking about Maxwell anymore. Mike will help him out and they'll both me good.


End file.
